


Don’t Take My Sunshine Away

by supergirl_swift



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Divorce, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/pseuds/supergirl_swift
Summary: Six years ago, Kara Zor-El came clean to Lena Luthor about her secret identity. On that same night, Lena confessed her feelings for the Kryptonian.Three years ago, Lena Luthor proposed to Kara Danvers and vowed to love her until the end.Today, Lena and Kara’s relationship is tense. Lena wants Kara to step back from the spotlight as Supergirl but Kara isn’t ready to let go.Fights are brutal, resulting in Lena staying late at L Corp and drinking. Kara however, has been taking all of her anger out as Supergirl.As their broken relationship grows worse, Lena files for divorce. Can Kara convince Lena that there is still something worth fighting for or has the beloved couple run out of time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’ve been on the biggest writing kick recently and started this fic, I am still going to update other ones!!
> 
> \- D

“Kara, I am sick of this!” Lena’s voice was raised and her hands pressing hard into her temples. 

“Sick of what? Me trying to protect my city and  _you_?”  Kara glared at her wife. 

“I’m sick of you forcing me to choose between Kara Danvers and Supergirl!” Lena shouted.

“I’m the same person Lena! Rao, you always make this so damn complicated!” Kara felt tears burning in her eyes. 

“Goodnight Kara!” Lena stalked off and slammed the door to their guest bedroom shut, locking it behind her. 

Lena threw herself on the bed full of rage. The room smelled of mothballs and the carpet was stained with red wine from the last time Alex and Kelly stayed over. The one night Lena comes home early from work to surprise Kara and of course, Kara is off fighting crime. Lena has been thinking about divorce for awhile now, the documents neatly placed in a drawer at her L Corp office. 

Truthfully, the three years they had been married had been a secret train wreck. Kara wanted kids almost immediately but Lena wasn’t ready. Then, last year when Lena suggested it, Kara said their time for kids has passed and she couldn’t step away as Supergirl, times were too hard. 

Lena frowned and picked up the one picture on their bedside table in the guest room. It was of her and Kara taken at their first Christmas together, she and Kara even had matching pajamas. Lena sighed and rubbed her eyes, pulling back the covers. 

The bed was cold and Lena felt oddly uncomfortable sleeping in her work clothes. Upstairs, Lena could hear Kara running the shower and she was tempted to go upstairs and join her. Kara was her wife after all and, Lena had been the one to take the Danvers name. Lena pushed the thoughts and memories away, they were too painful. Lena climbed into bed and turned off the lights, pulling the covers up to her chin. Tomorrow would be a late night at L Corp. 

Kara turned off the cold water and dried off. Lena was probably working down in the kitchen or sound asleep by now. This was only their second fight this week which is better than usual but Kara could still feel a knot her stomach. At first, the fights would end up in a round of anger sex, some of the best that Kara has experienced. Except, as the months drowned on, the passion was gone and all Lena and Kara could do was yell. 

On a normal night, Lena would come home late while Kara was already in bed still smelling like whiskey and slurring her words slightly. Kara knew it wasn’t healthy but a part of her was still holding onto the Lena she married. Kara’s phone buzzed with a text from Alex, the only person keeping her sane. 

_ Fight tonight?  _

The text just made anger flare up in Kara all over again. The blonde women debated putting on her suit and taking a flight above National City, she knew it would rile up Lena even more and in a twisted way, she deserved it. 

Kara tuned into her super-hearing, the house was almost completely silent except for Lena’s soft snoring. Kara felt herself smiling despite herself. The fact that her wife, a billionaire, the CEO of the most successful company in National City, snores and probably was even drooling a little bit still amused Kara to this day. 

Kara slid on some boy shorts and a loose tank top before climbing in the neat queen bed, covered in throw pillows. Lena had done most of the decorating in their room resulting in many plants and llama themed sheets. Kara didn’t mind really, Lena was always the more tasteful one and her penthouse office at L Corp proved it. 

The clock glared at Kara, it was almost two in the morning and she couldn’t even shut her eyes. What irked Kara the most about this was the smug look Lena would have on her face knowing the fight kept Kara up making her question her own worth. Kara rolled onto her back and stared at the cracks in the ceiling, Supergirl might be bulletproof but Kara Danvers wasn’t. 

Lena woke up early as she always did and started the coffee pot. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kara making her way downstairs, the bags under her eyes were dark. 

“I made coffee.” Lena said plainly and headed upstairs to change. 

Lena picked out a three-piece suit that was a bright red color, it used to be one of Kara’s favorites. 

Heading back downstairs Lena notices one of two things, one: Kara had been crying, and two: she was dressed for Catco and not the DEO. 

“You look nice.” Kara said, pouring her coffee into a travel mug. 

“As do you. Just Catco today?” Lena pursed her lips. 

Kara shrugs, “Depends if Director Danvers calls or not,” Kara snickers at her own joke. 

“Well, I’m off.” Lena brushes her lips against Kara’s.

“Bye Lee!” Kara beamed and watches as the raven-haired woman climbed into her black SUV. 

Right when Lena walked into L Corp, her assistant flocked to her side. Lena tried to ignore her, tried to get to her office and lock the door, pouring all her energy and anger into her latest project. 

“Mrs. Danvers? Can I get you anything?” Eve’s voice rang loudly. 

“No, I’m all set.” Lena tried not to furrow her eyebrows. 

Lena pushed open the double glass doors to her office and observed the stacks of paperwork she had left over from last week. The white leather couch in the center of the room was calling to her, a bottle of whiskey sat on a glass table in front of it. 

Lena poured herself a small glass a whiskey and looked over her recent designs. She was supposed to be designing some sort of micro-satellite that could track humans by their heat signature. She looked over the small models she had built but none of the pieces fit. Well, the model pieces _did_ fit together, it was just that Lena’s mind wasn’t fitting together. Even shoved all the way in the back of her mind, Kara Danvers still found a way to make herself seen. 

The first time Nia asked Kara if she was okay, Kara pretended not to hear. This, of course, was ridiculous considering Nia knew that Kara was Supergirl and therefore, had super-hearing. The second time Nia asked if Kara was okay all she could mumble was ‘Lena’. After that, Nia got the hint to drop it and Kara was thankful she even cared at all. 

Kara spent most of her work day running around and procrastinating her article. Around five o’clock, Kara decided to check in on Alex at the DEO.

Putting on her suit was easy enough— all she had to do was rip her button-down shirt off— and the flight from Catco to the DEO was only around nine minutes. 

Kara landed and rushed right over to Alex who was briefing a new agent. Kara must’ve looked flustered because she picked up Alex saying ‘excuse me’ which was not her go-to phrase. 

“Glad you could make it Supergirl, there’s an incident in the park— hate crimes specifically on aliens.” 

Kara nodded and leapt off the ground, spotting the alien that was surrounded even though she was skyscrapers high in the air.

“Hey, how about you back off?” Kara warned once but the crowd ignored her still throwing punches. 

“I said,  _hey!”_ Kara shouted and grabbed a lose arm, twisting behind the mans 

back— it wasn’t enough to break it but just enough to get her message across. 

The crowd surrounding this one alien scattered, leaving only Supergirl, the man she pinned down, and the teenage alien. 

“You too, get out of here!” Kara snarled and released the man who did the smart thing and ran. 

“Thank you Supergirl!” The teenager called out as the Girl of Steel soared out of sight. 

Lena has spent all day looking over these blueprints for the satellites and she still couldn’t make any sense of it. The raven-haired CEO hadn’t left her office all day and was on her fourth glass of whiskey. Lena was reclined on the couch, feet dangling over the edge and her eyes darker green then ever, practically wicked. 

The doors to Lena’s balcony were open, letting in a cold breeze. Out of the corner of her eye, was tall red boots, a red cape, and blue pants.  Great,  Lena thought, the one visitor she didn’t want. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry i waited so long to update, this fic will be slower than my other fic (Handle Me With Care) because i’m only on the third chapter.
> 
> \- D

“Supergirl! What a  _pleasant_ surprise!” Lena spat at Kara. 

“Don’t start with me Lena, we both know you’re drunk on the job and haven’t eaten anything. Come on.” 

“Where?” Lena’s words were slurred and her lipstick smudged. 

Home.” Kara argued. 

“As much as I’d love to come home and fight with you, I have made no progress on this satellite and I need to stay late.” 

“Of course you do,” Kara frowned, underneath her bangs there would be a crinkle between her eyebrows, “See you at home.” Kara turned on her heel and left from the balcony she came. 

Kara was thankful to return home and heat up leftover potstickers from the date night Lena had bailed on last minute. Kara curled up on the couch and turned on reruns of  _Gossip Girl_.  Kaara must’ve been watching for a couple of hours because she shot up from the couch upon using her super-hearing when Lena came home. 

“God, Kara. I hate when you do that.” Lena whispered, setting her purse on the kitchen counter. 

“I know I’m sorry.” Kara looked at the ground, embarrassed that she even tried using her powers in the house. 

“I’m really tired sweetheart, you coming up to bed with me?” Lena bit her lip just like she used to when they first got together. 

“Of course.” 

Kara knew better than to get her hopes up. Yesterday, they were sleeping in separate beds, yesterday, they were fighting over the same thing they’d been fighting about years ago.Of course, with Lena, yesterday means nothing because she’d rather block it out of her memory. 

Kara hesitates before following Lena up the carpeted stairs in their house. Lena has already taken off her shirt when they reached the top of the stairs and Kara desperately wanted to press her fingers into Lena’s back dimples. Kara licked her lips, (bad habit, and they were dry). Kara watched as Lena climbed into bed, hair undone and messy. Kara felt herself blushing as she stripped out of her skirt and blouse for simple fuzzy pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. 

Lena rolled over so she was facing the window, even as she felt the pressing weight of Kara laying on the bed, she still wouldn’t look at her. Lena could almost feel Kara’s heart break but still, the blonde woman did not speak a word. The night passed slowly and it felt as Lena only closed her eyes as soon as her alarm went off, Kara still asleep soundly. Lena crept out of bed quietly and selected a crimson red three-piece suit to wear to work. Lena quickly made coffee for herself and Kara before slipping out the front door. 

Seeing the satellite pieces on Lena’s desk made her instantly groan. Lena figured Kara would be awake by now but she felt goosebumps as her phone went off right after the brunette made the little noise—  fucking super-hearing. 

_ Thanks for the coffee my love!  _

Lena frowned, Kara never called Lena that unless— unless, she was flying around National City as Supergirl and knew Lena would be upset by it. Lena’s hand itched to pull out the divorce papers and sign them before giving them to Kara tonight but she knew there would have to be a talk with her first. That’s all Kara did, talk, ramble, and break Lena’s heart over a stupid red and blue costume. Lena wondered if a year was enough time for Kara to change her mind, wondered if there was any chance to save their marriage. Lena wanted to have hope but it’s been on a constant downslide for three years. Lena bit her lip and scrolled through the never-ending emails on her laptop. The brunette couldn’t help but let her mind wander, letting herself become taken over by emotions of past fights, fights where Kara, no, Supergirl— could have easily hurt her but didn’t.  _At least Kara can’t read minds_,  Lena thought glumly. Deep down, the red-lipsticked woman knew she had to bring the divorce papers home tonight. 

Kara was hopelessly lost. Her mind kept getting fragments of happy times with Lena and then immediately shifting to fights. Alex has been texting to her the past three days but Kara left her on read, (which made Kara feel more guilty than ever). The wind whipping through her hair was not comforting as it usually is, it was scary and cold... and lonely. When Kara finally touched down in her and Lena’s house she was shocked to see Lena home early and in the dining room they almost never use. 

“You’re home early,” Kara grinned and kissed her cheek, “let me change real quick.” 

Kara resisted using super-speed to change because somehow her and Lena were doing better. Kara changed into something more comfortable, a pair of athletic shorts and a loose sweatshirt— Lena used to love when Kara dressed messy. Kara basically skipped with happiness into the dining room, not noticing the fact that Lena was clearly unhappy. 

“Kara, we need to talk.” Lena said seriously, still in her work clothes and wearing a tightly pulled back ponytail. 

“Oka- Okay yeah...” Kara stuttered and felt her stomach drop to the floor, what did she do to disappoint Lena? 

Kara’s head was spinning but not in the good way. Kara tried reaching for Lena’s hand to squeeze but Lena pulled away coldly, hostility in her green eyes. 

“About us,” Lena gulped and Kara could see beads of sweat on the brunette woman’s forehead, “what is next for us Kara? I mean seriously, we haven’t been happy. Well, I haven’t, I can’t put words in your mouth.” Lena looked down at her nails. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Kara grimaced and knew deep down she was lying. 

“I mean a divorce.” Lena said matter-of-factly and dropped a small black folder on the table. 

The minute Lena placed the folder on the table, the thoughts in her head got louder. Lena tried not to look at Kara but it was nearly impossible. Kara’s hand was covering her mouth as if to silence the sobs in her throat, and her eyes lost the light that always shines so brightly. 

“Kara, I-“ Lena touched her shoulder lightly. 

“No! No Kara I, no touching me, none of this. If you really want this, I will sign the papers but not tonight. I’m going to sleep at Alex’s. Maybe if you realized Supergirl and Kara were the same person, the person that loves you, the person that would never betray you... Ha! Can you believe it? The Luthor betrayed the Kryptonian. What’s  _fucking_ new Lena?” Kara slammed her fist into the table which caused a crack to spread in the wood. 

“This isn’t all my fault,” Lena gulped and tried not to raise her voice, “I wanted kids a year ago and you know the exact words you said to me? You said ‘Kids aren’t as important as saving the world’ which is such BULLSHIT because you wanted them early on and I was scared. I’m not scared anymore though, just tired of you.” Lena knew the last bit would be hard on Kara but she couldn’t help it, she was losing her wife. 

“Fine Lena! If you want  _fucking_ kids let’s just have them? Then all of our problems will be solved, right? That makes perfect sense, as if kids are the only reason we ended up here.” Kara snarled. God. Kara was so hot when she was angry. 

“Do you still love me?” Lena asked. She knew she shouldn’t ask, she knew it would only lead to disappointment but Lena still loved Kara, that was in the vows right? 

“I don’t know Lena. Maybe you’re right and I’m naïve for not noticing the little red flags that we’re so obvious these past three years... because you know, you always tell me exactly what’s on your mind and you definitely aren’t a guarded person!” Kara’s eyes were burning slightly but she kept going, “I tried everything to get you to trust me. To get you to open up and You. Never. Did.” Kara threw her arms up in the air and stalked upstairs to pack a bag for Alex’s. 

Lena never felt so alone in her life. To be honest, Lena didn’t even think this would hurt. She was convinced that in the last three years there was no passion or love, but what about before that? What about the fighting that used to end in sex and them making up happily for a little while? Lena was being a hypocrite, she was the one that filed for divorce, not Kara. But what if’s still occupied her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished chapter 3! I hope you guys are loving this fic as much as I love writing it.
> 
> \- D

Alex was in the middle of the shower— with Kelly— when they each heard a knock on the door. 

“Alex, it’s me Kara!” Kara’s sniffling could definitely be heard through the door. 

Kelly turned off the shower water and pushed Alex out hard, almost making her slip. Alex snickered and promised to get her back later but quickly got dressed. 

“You know, you have a key Kara, you could’ve used that.” Alex leaned on the doorway, a playful smirk on her lips. 

“I can’t— I can’t— I’m shaking too much. She hurt me, she... she— she was  mine .” Kara sputtered and hugged Alex tight. 

“Who hurt you? Lena? If she laid a hand on you—“ Alex found herself getting more and more angry.

“Not that kind of hurt Alex...” Kara used her super-strength to hold her back slightly, “she filed for divorce.” 

“She WHAT?” Alex could almost,  almost,  push Kara away from her. 

“I should’ve seen it coming Alex, I should’ve known that even though I was National City’s hero, I wasn’t hers.” Kara’s bottom lip trembled slightly and Alex pulled her in tight. 

Kelly has gotten out of bed to check on the noise but she stayed out of Kara’s eyesight— or at least tried to. 

“Kelly, I can see you. Can I just sleep on the couch?” Kara mumbled and rubbed her eyes, (which had turned puffy and red). 

Alex set up a bed quickly on the couch and gave Kara some sweats to sleep in. For a split second, Alex could see a resemblance of younger Kara— the Kara that would climb in Alex’s bed when she was scared. And in a way, Alex was comforted by it. 

Lena had just poured herself a third glass of wine. The house was eerily quiet without Kara constantly checking on Lena to just ‘go to be bed already, it’s almost one in the morning’. Lena groaned and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger— if Kara were here she’d assume Lena was frustrated, and, she usually wasn’t wrong.Lena opened her phone, hoping to see a text from Kara but of course, there was nothing. The brunette woman dumped the rest of her wine down the drain and walked upstairs for bed. 

Lena shouldn’t have been shocked that there was an indent on Kara’s side of the bed. After all, they’ve shared a bed for six years— still, seeing her wife’s imprint in the sheets made her stomach churn. Well, maybe it was the alcohol, Lena didn’t wait to find out and hovered herself over the toilet. After emptying out her stomach she proceeded to change into one of Kara’s sweatshirts and climbed into bed. 

Waking up the next morning was hard, and that was just an understatement. Lena knew she was late for work but going back to L Corp right now sounded like torture. Lena decided to have a lazy day in assuming Kara is either at Catco or with Alex. Lena unplugged her phone from the nightstand and scrolled through her missed calls. There was one call from Alex and four from Kara.  _Shit_ . Lena hesitated but she was able to press the call-back button on Kara’s contact. The phone rang once but Kara picked up surprisingly quickly. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was smooth as honey and Lena was kicking herself for not noticing the little things over the years. 

“Yeah. You called me a couple times, is everything okay?” Obviously Lena knew things were not okay. 

“I was going to move in to Alex’s tonight, until I can get my own place. So I’ll be by later to pack up my things.” Kara said

Lena stayed silent on the other end of the line until Kara asked her if she was still there, “Yes, I’m here. That sounds fine, thank you for the heads-up.” 

Kara hung up the phone before Lena could tell her wait or stay, or fix this... Wasn’t that Supergirls job anyway? 

Kara didn’t feel any better after she hung up the phone on her wife. I mean, was Kara supposed to try and stay with Lena until things were finalized? That seemed like absolute torture, getting over Lena was going to be almost impossible but Rao forbid Kara makes it harder on herself. 

Kara felt her entire body ache as she pushed her body off of the couch. Her hair was stiff, spilt-ends out of control, Kara could not remember the last time she washed her hair. Kara left a sticky note on Alex’s counter saying she was heading back to her house to pack things up and that she would be back in a couple of hours. 

Kara figured Lena would be throwing herself into her work— or at least getting drunk at L Corp so she figured flying back to their house wouldn’t be a huge deal. Kara’s red boots struck the wooden floor of the kitchen so forcefully that it cracked the wood slightly. 

“Ahem.” Lena’s familiar deep voice whispered in Kara’s ear from behind, causing her to spin around in shock. 

“I thought you were at L Corp, I didn’t know— I’m sorry.” Kara stumbled over her words just like she always did when she was aroused around Lena. 

“It’s fine.” Lena brushed it off coolly, Rao, how did she always maintain such a fierce composure? 

“Okay.” Kara muttered and turned to walk up the stairs but Lena grabbed her arm. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lena asked and Kara couldn’t place the tone in her voice, was it hurt, pain, loneliness? 

“What do you mean? You filed for divorce Lee— Lena. Not me. We didn’t even try to fix this, we never went to couples therapy or every discussed children besides that one time last year,” Kara was yelling now and she could see Lena flinching slightly, “I’m sorry if this is inconvenient for you but it was also your choice!” Kara frowned. 

“It was Supergirl’s choice.” Lena snarled and turned away from Kara. 

Kara felt herself digging her fingers deep into the railing of the stairs but she continued up to their bedroom anyway. 

Lena picked up the black folder off of the dining room table and flipped through the papers. There, at the bottom of every page, sat Lena’s signature. She had pressed down so hard that the ink from the pen had leaked through. Beneath her signature was an empty line, Kara still hadn’t signed which for some reason gaveLena relief. Upstairs, Lena could hear Kara pulling out drawers and putting on music, most likely to distract herself. Lena paced around the kitchen, her heels clicking across the floor with every step. Lena hesitated, undid her ponytail, and poured two glasses of red wine. Her heart was beating harder and harder in her chest with every step she took toward her and Kara’s bedroom. Lena watched Kara from the doorway, the blonde woman was sitting on the edge of her bed, clearly lost in thought. 

“Kara? I poured you some wine,” Lena stepped into their room, “mind if I sit?”

Kara shook her head but then proceeded to immediately regret it. Letting Lena sit with her, drink wine with her,even though they were getting a divorce was practically like injecting Kryptonite into herself. Kara felt her and Lena’s fingertips meet as the dark-haired woman passed Kara her glass of wine. 

“You haven’t signed the papers yet.” Lena stated matter-of-factly. 

“I know that.” Kara practically whispered, scared to admit that she needed Lena, no matter how hard she pretended to be strong. 

“How come?” Lena cocked an eyebrow and took a long sip of her glass of wine. 

“Once it’s signed, it’s over Lena, there’s no second chances from that.” Kara sighed and set her wine glass down on the nightstand. 

“I know that, I’m the one who filed for divorce Kar.” Lena resisted an eye roll. 

“And I’m asking you to reconsider. Please Lee.” Kara met her dark green eyes and watched as Lena’s lips parted then closed.

Lena sighed, pinched the skin between her eyebrows and spoke, “Kara, I will give you one month to prove to me you have changed. It’s not going to be exactly the same around here but that’s all you get, One month starts tomorrow.” Lena turned on her heel and stride upstairs. 

Kara couldn’t tell if she was happy by this news, or, terrified. A little hazy from red wine and not knowing what to do with herself, Kara made her way into the guest bedroom. She felt tiny crawling into a bed alone and pulling the covers up to her chin. Tomorrow was a new day, Kara thought to herself, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours until she drifted off into sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really struggled writing this chapter and I know it’s short but please be nice in the comments 
> 
> \- D

Kara didn’t know what to with herself. Maybe the gesture was too much for Lena to handle at the moment but Kara was mostly shocked that the CEO was still asleep at 10am. 

Kara sat down at the bar in the kitchen and checked her phone for messages from Alex who she had updated about the divorce earlier this morning. A simple “good luck!” was the only message on her phone which made Kara frown, shouldn’t more people be looking after her? 

Kara tucked her phone back into her pocket and decided to move her surprise upstairs, hoping Lena would love it and not cringe this time around. 

By the third step upstairs Kara felt wobbly. She was holding an entire tray of pancakes and carrying an orange juice, she desperately wanted to use her powers but knew Lena would disapprove if using it for small household tasks, (yes, and even surprises like breakfast in bed). Reaching the top of the staircase, Kara laid down the tray and peeked inside their bedroom to see Lena asleep peacefully. 

Lena has one arm thrown over to Kara’s side of the bed and if Kara were there if would be over her waist. The thought of this made Kara grin like an idiot as she balanced the breakfast tray and orange juice before knocking on Lena’s door. 

“Lee? Are you up? I have a surprise.” Kara whispered and stepped into the bedroom. 

“Mhm? Okay, honey.” Lena mumbled and rolled over, sitting up in bed and gasping at the breakfast Kara had made.

Kara stood at the end of the end before setting up the tray for Lena, “I made your favorite,” Kara exclaimed, showing her dimples. 

“M&M’s!” Lena exclaimed, looking at the rainbow colored pancakes.

Kara stood awkwardly at the end of the bed, waiting for Lena to say or do something, for Lena to praise her. 

“Thank you Kara, really.” Lena’s mouth was full but her green eyes shone with happiness. 

Lena could only a hope Kara didn’t notice the flicker of doubt in her eyes, the spilt-second when she realized their marriage might never be repaired. Kara could be the sweetest partner Lena ever had but every time she chose Supergirl over her family it would push Lena more and more past her breaking point. 

Lena had finished eating her breakfast and joined Kara downstairs in the kitchen, her hair in a messy bun and loose sweatpants dangled from her hips. 

“Kar? I have an appointment to get my ovarian reverse test today. You know, we are getting older and I can’t help but worrying about losing my chance to be a mother.” Lena whispered. 

Kara clenched her teeth but forced a smile, “Of course yes, I didn’t think you’d still be interested since of the divorce. Do you need me to come with you?” 

“No, I think I got it. I mean there’s no way I’ve lost all of my eggs, right?” Lena kissed Kara’s temple lightly. 

“I doubt it. Also, I told Alex I won’t be working with the DEO for a while. To work on us, you know?” Kara said. 

“Yeah okay, that sounds good. I’m going to get ready for my appointment but should we meet for dinner?” Lena smiles slightly. 

“Yeah! How about the little Greek place down the road?” Kara suggested, relief in her voice. 

Lena agreed and they set a time to meet after her appointment, “See you shortly hun!” 

Lena had laid out a simple black romper to wear with long pearl earrings to match the night before but she found herself checking and double checking that it looked okay in the mirror before getting in the car to leave. 

Lena decided to take the back roads to the doctors office only to admire the little farmhouses that she dreamed of living in if her and Kara weren’t in the city.

Lena opened the doors to the doctors office and walked over to the front desk to check in. 

“I have an appointment under the name Lena Luthor-Danvers.” Lena gave the receptionist a small smile. 

“Of course! You’re all checked in, the waiting room is to your left.” The woman smiled politely. 

Lena sat down (uncomfortably) behind the glass doors of the waiting room, she was trying to keep her anxiety about the appointment in check but she could feel it slowly spiraling out of control. The women that was sitting next to her began clicking a pen and it seemed as if surrounding sounds were getting louder every second. A tall man stepped into the waiting room and interrupted her thoughts. 

“Lena Luthor-Danvers? We’re ready for you down the hall.” 

Lena gathered her purse and followed the man down the hallway into a small beige room with one exam chair. 

“Your doctor should be right with you.” He said and shut the door behind himself. 

Anxiously awaiting her appointment, Lena updated Kara saying she had made it to the appointment just fine and that it shouldn’t take more than an hour. 

Lena shut off her phone and tucked it into her pocket, it seemed as if she had been waiting for an hour but in reality it had only been a couple of minutes. A sudden knock at the door startled Lena but she quickly recomposed herself. Why was she so nervous?

“Come in!” Lena said. 

“Lena! It’s so nice to see you!” Dr. Evans replied.

“Are my results in?” Lena asked. 

“Yes—“ 

“So am I okay? It’s going to be okay, right?” Lena cut her off. 

“Lena, please... sit down.” Dr. Evans frowned. 

Kara had changed in and out of the same three outfits for the past half an hour, she just couldn’t decide. Of course she knew Lena would not care either way but tonight was her chance to win Lena back, to convince her that this marriage is meant to be. Kara finally settled on a small black dress that showed off her curves fairly well. 

Kara checked her phone and responded to Lena, wishing her good luck and letting her know she was ready for their date. Kara was oddly excited, it felt like she was getting ready for their first date all over again.

“What do you mean?” Lena gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. 

“I know it’s hard to hear Mrs. Luthor-Danvers but it’s also important that there’s attention being brought to it. If you want to carry a sperm-donor you need to be trying sooner rather than later.” Dr. Evans explained. 

“I’m running out of time? To be a mother?” Lena exclaimed, angry and shocked. 

“You and your wife should talk as soon as possible, yes.” 

“Thank you Dr. Evans.” Lena turned on her heel and rushed out of the building, falling into the drivers seat with her head in her hands. 

The tears came onto her quickly, loud sobs that she couldn’t control or stop. The crying left Lena’s eyes dry and her body exhausted, she glanced at the time and cursed under her breath. Lena quickly pulled out her phone to four missed calls from Kara. Shit. 

Lena fumbled with the phone for a minute before successfully calling Kara back. 

“Lena! Are you kidding me? I’ve been waiting on you for hours! What the hell have you been doing?” Kara demanded. 

“Can you just trust me? Wait for me at home... Please, I’ll explain everything.” Lena sighed. 

“I can’t believe this— You said tonight was our makeup date and then you fucking bailed on me.” 

“I’m so sorry Kara, I’ll be home in ten minutes okay? Wait there for me.” 

Kara had just gotten out of the shower and slipped into a fluffy bathrobe when the front door swung open to Lena. 

“Well, look who the cat dragged in.” Kara scolded Lena. 

“Goddamn it Kara! You have no idea the news I got this afternoon and you just keep coming after me. Just listen for once, please.” Lena pleaded. 

“I’m sorry— I didn’t— Come here.” Kara stretched out her arms for a hug. 

“You’re right, of course you didn’t, I never told you.” Lena sobbed and collapsed into Kara’s strong arms. 

“What is it Lee?” Kara looked genuinely concerned and Lena felt her heart break for her wife a little bit more. 

“Kara... If we want to have kids it has to be soon. I’m running out of time. Dr. Evans says my best chance to carry a child is now or never— I’m sorry.” Lena broke into tears again, her body exhausted and Kara held her tight nonetheless. 

“Baby this isn’t your fault! Not at all, but we have to think about this, what about the divorce?” Kara held her breath even asking it. 

“Kara, I have to be a mother, it’s the one thing I need. Can’t you— Can’t we figure this out?” 

“I really want to Lee, I really do.” Kara held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Do you still love me Kara? Even after I filed for divorce?” Lena sniffled. 

“Of course I do Lena, being in love with somebody doesn’t go away overnight.” Kara smiled weakly.


End file.
